


The Scrapbook

by sterekwolfstar



Series: Qui Gon has both Anakin and Obi Wan as Padawan's. [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin works on a scrapbook for his soon to be husband.





	The Scrapbook

Anakin went through alot of trouble to get the baby pictures of Obi-Wan. He hoped that Obi Wan would be appreciative. He knew he would be. Although he would have disapproved of his methods, but he'll never have to know how he got them. They'll just agree not to discuss that. Anakin decided to spend most of the day working on a photo album of the two of them through the years. Anakin had brought some photos and personal things with him when he came with Qui-Gon and Obi Wan to train to become a Jedi. Since the two of them were getting married soon, he wanted to surprise him with something special and sentimental. He grinned knowing that he would be shocking the other Jedi. He said Anakin only had a one track mind, which was figuring out new and different ways to give pleasure to each other, but that wasn't entirely true. While he did love figuring out new ways to increase pleasure for his soon to be husband, that's not all he thought about. He smiled as his mind ran through many of the happy memories they shared through the years. It wasn't the smoothest relationship when he first joined the other two. He missed his mom and he was afraid of what would happen and he felt like Obi Wan resented his presence. In hindsight, he saw why. He thought that Qui Gon would love and pay more attention to Anakin and forget about Obi Wan who shared that with him on their fourth date but that never happened. Qui Gon spent time equally with them as he trained them. He touched the picture of them about to get ready on their first date. Anakin was 19 and Obi Wan was 21. Qui Gon insisted on taking a picture of them. Obi Wan had grumbled and complained, but Anakin refused to let him get away without getting the picture. Obi Wan was hesitant at first about dating him, but since there was a change in the rules of the Jedi code, he slowly warmed up to it. Anakin also found out that Qui Gon had had a long conversation with Obi Wan about how its ok to allow happiness and love into his life. Besides, he was also tired of the sexual tension in the apartment. Anakin had laughed when he heard that. He knew he had been making things more difficult for Obi Wan but he wouldn't have if he hadn't known that Obi Wan felt the same way. It took him all morning and afternoon putting the scrapbook together. He made notes beside certain pictures-like the one where he took a picture of them after their first time. Obi Wan had complained and objected, but Anakin wanted it for reasons (there was no nudity. He always respected Obi Wans request to not have nude photos without his permission.), the one of Obi Wan looking extra cute while he was sleeping, and the picture of Obi Wan getting a tattoo. Qui Gon had taken that picture. Obi Wan had flipped off the camera and Anakin thought that was hilarious and that was one of his personal favorite pictures of Obi Wan. Once he was finished, he went back to his apartment which was filled with the smell of one of his favorite foods. He was grateful because he was starving. He put the book on the desk by the window and walked towards his lover.

"Hi my favorite chef," he said greeting Obi Wan by wrapping his arms around him from behind. 

Obi Wan smiled. "Hey yourself. Where have you been all day? I've been slightly worried. I hadn't felt anything about you through the force."

Anakin smiled. "That's because I closed off my thoughts and emotions from you."

Obi Wan frowned. "Oh. Any particular reason?"

Anakin frowned as he felt the heartache inside Obi Wan. "No. I mean yes. I have been working on something for you. Like it or not, you're going to see me walking down the aisle in a couple weeks. I love you."

Obi Wan smiled and turned around to give Anakin a proper kiss. "I love you too. What have you been working on?" 

"You can see after we eat," Anakin said smiling. "I'm starving. I've been so busy working on it that I forgot to eat. I had a little something for breakfast but that's about it."

"Well, it's pretty much ready. Care to set the table?"

Anakin obliged happily. Obi Wan watched amused as Anakin scarfed up his food. "You really are hungry, huh?"

"Starving. And I want us to hurry up and eat so we can look at your surprise," Anakin answered with a mouth full of food. 

"Charming," Obi Wan laughed. Anakin smiled and finished eating. Once Obi Wan finished, he pulled him over to the couch and pushed him down. "Dishes?"

"I'll take care of them later," Anakin said going to get the book. He got comfortable beside Obi Wan and gave him the book. 

"It's not going to explode is it," Obi Wan asked nervously. 

Anakin laughed as they both remembered a prank he pulled on him when they were in their early teens. "I promise there isn't going to be an explosion."

Obi Wan opened the book. On the first page, it had a picture of Anakin and Obi Wan curled up together. Qui Gon had taken that picture on their two year anniversary. Below the picture it read: Obi Wan and Anakin's Love Story. As he flipped through the pictures, he got a little teary-eyed. "Do I want to know how you got these pictures," he asked nervously.

"No, not really." Anakin continued watching Obi Wan as he flipped through the entire book. 

"I really wish you would burn that picture of me giving the finger while I was getting a tattoo," Obi Wan said.

Anakin laughed. "No chance of that ever happening!" 

When Obi Wan came to the end which was a collage of pictures from their engagement photo shoot he was in tears. "This is amazing. Who knew you were so sentimental?"

Anakin laughed softly. "I am more sentimental than you give me credit for. I love you Obi Wan Kenobi. I cannot wait to marry you in a couple weeks."

"I love you too," Obi Wan responded softly. "Let's go to bed. You can take care of the dishes in the morning."

Anakin laughed and followed Obi Wan into the bedroom.


End file.
